


Chibiusa's Wild Ride

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, Meme, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: While spending the day at an amusement park to celebrate Gon's recent recovery, Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika find themselves trapped in a never ending roller coaster constructed by the favored servant of Death Phantom...Yes, I've sunk low enough to base a story off of a meme, and I made it a crazy crossover story as well! Happy Easter!





	Chibiusa's Wild Ride

    As he entered into the amusement park with Gon, Killua, and Leorio, Kuripika couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong. Everything should've been perfectly fine, as they were simply there to celebrate Gon's recovery, but he couldn't ignore the strange creeping suspicion that he felt. He tried to reassure himself that nothing was wrong and that he must simply be on edge from everything that had been going on recently, surely there was nothing harmful in this happy place.  

    “Whoa, that's a big roller coaster!” Killua said, immediately snapping the Kurta's mind back to the present situation. 

    Kurapika's eyes immediately locked onto the massive steel track, which seemed to launch up high into the sky and loop around endlessly, stretching well into the horizon. His eyes were then drawn to a huge sign that dominated the cue to enter the attraction. The sign was entirely black save for pink lettering that read, “Chibiusa's Wild Ride: The Fun Never Ends!”

    “Strange name for a roller coaster don't you think?” Gon chimed in.

    “Yeah, what the hell kind of name is Chibiusa anyway?” Leorio replied, sounding skeptical as to the ride's quality. 

    “What are you scarred?” Killua teased, knowing exactly how Gon would respond. 

    “No way, let's go and ride this thing!” Gon responded, exactly as everyone expected.

    “Alright, I just hope the wait isn't too long,” Kurapika said.

    “Oh that's right, you've never been on a roller coaster before have you?” Gon said.

    “Yeah, we never had anything like that in our village,” Kurapika replied.

    “Well then get ready, this is going to be a lot of fun,” Killua stated as they got in line. 

    Despite being fairly long, the line seemed to move at a lightening quick pace, and after nearly three minutes, the group was next in line. There was no sign of any passengers leaving the ride, but Kurapika simply assumed that the ride unloaded somewhere out of sight. After that thought, they were all seated into the middle of the train, with Gon and Killua sitting in front of Kurapika and Leorio. 

    Once the restraints were lowered, the ride cars took off, and Kurapika was in for an entirely new experience. He felt himself soar through the air at high speed, every drop and loop filling him with a certain sense of awe... at least, that's how it was for the first few minutes. The problem with this particular roller coaster was that it never seemed to end. The four of them were rushed along for what felt like an eternity, with no end to the track in sight, and it soon became apparent that this wasn't an intended part of the ride. 

    “For god's sake, when does this end?! I want to get off Chibiusa's Wild Ride!” Leorio shouted, clearly fed up with all the g-force. 

    “I'm not sure, but there's definitely something going on here,” Gon said. 

    “Use Gyo!” Gon shouted, prompting them to follow his instruction. Immediately, Kurapika saw that the entire steel structure of the coaster was drenched in Aura.

    “This must be some sort of trap!” Killua shouted, angry that he'd been so easily taken in by the sight of a big thrill ride. 

    “Damn, to think that the Troupe would attack us here!” Kurapika shouted, feeling around his restraints to find a way of disconnecting them. 

    “I don't think it's them, this feels a bit too... silly, even for those lunatics,” Leorio reassured. 

    “Well whatever's going on, I'm going to try and stop this thing,” Kurapika said, noticing a loop up ahead that went fairly close to the ground. 

    Without a moment's delay, Kurapika summoned his chain and used it to jab into a weak point in the harness keeping him firmly in the car. Free from his restraint, he fell out of the car and landed on the soft grass below rolling, the drop being low enough to leave him with little for than a few scratches. As his awe inspired friends zoomed past, Kurapika got up and started moving towards the front of the attraction again, hoping to find some sort of control panel. 

    “So, you were actually able to escape,” said a woman's voice coming from above him. Looking up, the chain user saw a strange woman with bright pink hair done up in two long braids floating in mid air just above him.

    “Who are you, are you with the Phantom Troupe?!” Kurapika shouted, trying to gauge his opponent's strength. 

    “Phantom Troupe? No, I am Black Lady, and my only master is Death Phantom!” she replied.

    “Well then what motive would you possibly have for doing this?” 

    “This ride is designed to drain every last drop of energy from those who board, with all these people, I'll easily be able to revive my master!” 

    The woman shot out a blast of dark energy with such speed that Kurapika was barely able to dodge it. He counter attacked with his chain, but he found that some strange cat shaped ball had gotten in the way. With the cat ball caught in the chain, Kurapika quickly swung it behind him, and as he had hoped, the object slammed into his adversary while she was trying to attack from the rear, knocking her to the ground. With Black Lady down, Kurapika wasted no time in unraveling his chain from the strange sphere and then quickly wrapping it tightly around his opponent in order to keep her from being able to launch any more strikes against him.

    “Now, you're going to tell me how to get my friends out of this damned illusion!” he said, tightening his chains ever so slightly as a form of silent threat. 

    Suddenly, he heard a man's voice from behind him say, “We'll save them.” Kurapika turned around to see a man in a strangely colored tuxedo with a cape and mask along side a woman wearing a flowing white gown with what looked like small wings and a crown. 

    “Who are you?” the Kurta asked. 

    “We're that girl's parents. We're sorry that she's gone and done something like this, it seems that there was still a bit of dark magic trapped within her. I'll go ahead and take care of that now,” The woman responded, her voice calm and soothing. She held forth a small round crystal in her right hand, and after three sudden pulses of light from the stone, Dark Lady became engulfed in light before suddenly shrinking, revealing her true form as a small sleeping child in a Sailor Uniform. 

    “There we go, let's go home now, Small Lady,” the man said, moving over to where she was and picking her up in his arms. 

    “Thank you young man, if you hadn't restrained her like this, we would've had a much harder time getting her to stop. You're friends should be okay now, I've restored this ride back to normal, so they should be able to leave,” the woman said before the two headed off and disappeared into the horizon. 

    After a brief silent moment, Kurapika heard Gon shout, “Kurapika!” He turned around and saw all three of his friends rushing out to meet him. “Kurapika, what ever you did, it worked, the ride finally ended!” Gon continued once the four were reunited. 

    “If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do?” Leorio asked. 

    “Honestly, I'm not sure exactly what happened here, let's go find somewhere to sit down and I'll try and tell you as best I can,” Kurapika said, exhaustion audible in his voice. 

    “Alright, by the way, I'm sorry I had to ruin your first roller coaster like that,” Killua said.

    “It's fine, there was no way you could have known what was going to happen, and besides,I think I get the gist of it,” Kurapika responded as the group headed out in search of a comfortable place to recover. 

    While he wasn't quite sure who those two strange people were that he saw, he was sure that where ever she was, the young girl whom he had been forced to fight was safe and that the rest of the day would be safe too. It seems that there were still many things in this world that he knew nothing about, but he wasn't afraid or daunted by that knowledge, facing up against the unknown is part of what it means to be a Hunter after all. 


End file.
